Home V2
Welcome to CrossFire Wiki We are currently housing since June 2009. have been made with uploaded. Banner_Shipyard.png|Shipyard|link=Shipyard|linktext=Defense Mode BotMode_WK.png|Bot Mode|link=Bot Team DeathMatch|linktext=When PVP became PVE! M82A1-Aurora_WK.png|Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark|link=Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark|linktext=Laser Scope! Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=News related to the 2.0 update! Gray flags are in order of versions release; NOT 2.0 releases. Crossfire Wiki Announcements Update Highlights - July Current= *'22nd': CrossFire Korea added Devastated City Hard, CETME Ameli, XM177 and more. *CrossFire Japan added Final Ground + Hard content, Desert Eagle Born Beast n' more. *CrossFire North America unlocked Cheytac M200, Dual Colt & I.A. Sword Ultimate Gold. *To be announced. |-| Week 1= *'1st': CrossFire Brazil upgraded to 2.0; includes Spy Mode / Arena Mode n' more. *'2nd': CrossFire Europe added Suppression, Pier 39, CQB & Weapon Collection. |-| Week 2= *'7th': CrossFire Philippines added Quarry & Courtyard, M4A1-XS Dracarys and more. *'8th': CrossFire South Korea unlocked M4A1-S, AK-Knife, AWM Turtle Shell and more. *CrossFire Japan unlocked the Cheytac M200 Graffiti and the L86 LSW Amazon skins. *CrossFire North America added Captain Mode & Ship, Ancient Dragon Set and more. *'9th': CrossFire China added the Machete-Ultimate Goldsmith. |-| Week 3= *'13th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked Turtle Shell Set, FR-F2 Freezing and PMR-30. *Crossfire Indonesia added Ghost Blade content, Barrett-S-Born Beast and more. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked the Cheytac M200 Graffiti. *CrossFire Europe unlocked Magma & Phoenix sets. |-| Week 5= *To be announced. |-| June= *'2nd': CrossFire Russia unlocked the M4A1-S and the Desert Eagle Pink Crystal. *'3rd': CrossFire Brazil added Cryogenesis map, Resort for Lethal Blade and more. *''' 9th': CrossFire ''Russia added Harpy character, Dragunov Tigr 9 and more. *CrossFire Philippines added Greece, FN FAL Iron Hammer, Brick and more. *'10th': CrossFire Vietnam added M14EBR Taurus, Dual Colt U.Gold n' more. *CrossFire Japan added Mosin Nagant Ribbon and I.A. Sword Ultimate Gold. *CrossFire South Korea added AC-556 Rifle, PPSH-41, Colt S.A.A and more. *CrossFire North America added Morocco, Barrett Obsidian Beast and more. *CrossFire Europe added Subway, Motor Bike, Barrett Born Beast and more. *CrossFire Español added Death Rally map, M4A1-XS and the 9A-91 Jade. *'15th': CrossFire Indonesia added Death Race content, KAC-Ancient Dragon and more. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked JackHammer & M1896 Hellfire, Shadow Knives. *'23th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked the AK-47 Clover and the M4A1-S Jasmine. *CrossFire Japan added Pen Queen, Death Ring maps, APR 338, FN TPS n' more. *'24th': CrossFire Vietnam added Spy & Fast S&D modes, CheyTac Graffiti n' more. *CrossFire South Korea added Versus Mode & Ultima T. Ship, PMR-30 and more. *CrossFire North America unlocked the M4A1-S Red Bandage rifle and the Brick. *'25th': CrossFire China added Bot Mode content, Barrett M82A1 Aurora n' more. *'26th': CrossFire Español added Oil Rig Map, Barrett & D.E Scope Imperial Dragon. *'29th': CrossFire Indonesia unlocked the Vepr Rifle and MSR-S Sniper Rifle. Game Features Game Modes Random Articles of the Month Contributions ;Wanna contribute to this wiki? *You can start editing as long as you have , read the editing policy, and start contributing! * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. *We need help especially in "Stubs" articles * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' ;Problems and suggestions * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. *Get any suggestion? You can ask admin directly! ;Write your article now! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Poll Example Poll No.1 A B C D E Previous Poll Which is of the following 2015 maps do you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Last Spot (Defense Mode) '(58 votes / 52.25%) ' Contact an Admin Contact the Patroller Latest Activity